Battle of Hunayn
:This is a sub-article to Muhammad after the conquest of Mecca. The '''Battle of Hunayn' was fought between Muhammad and his followers against the Bedouin tribe of Hawazin and its subsection the Thaqif in 630 in a valley on one of the roads leading from Mecca to al-Ta'if. The battle ended in a decisive victory for the Muslims, who captured enormous spoils. The Battle of Hunayn is one of only two battles mentioned in the Qur'an by name, in Sura Tawba. Preparations Background The conquest of Mecca astounded both the Arabs and other tribes, who realized that they were doomed and had to submit. Some of the fierce, powerful, and proud tribes did not submit to Islam and favoured resistance. Ahead of these were the sects of Hawazin and Thaqif. Nasr, Jashm, Sa‘d bin Bakr, and people of Bani Hilal. According to the Muslim scholar Shafi-Ur-Rahman Mubarakpuri (India) "They thought that they were too mighty to admit or surrender to such a victory". So, they met Malik bin ‘Awf An-Nasri and made up their minds to proceed fighting against the Muslims.The sealed nectar, By S.R. Al-Mubarakpuri, Pg258 Spy The Hawazin and their allies, the Thaqif, began mobilizing their forces when they learnt from their spies that Muhammad and his army had departed from Medina to begin an assault on Mecca. The confederates apparently hoped to attack the Muslim army while it besieged Mecca. Muhammad, however, uncovered their intentions through his own spies in the camp of the Hawazin, and marched against the Hawazin just two weeks"Reconnoitering the Enemy’s Weapons", Witness-Pioneer.comRevelation and Empire after the conquest of Mecca with a force of 12,000 men. Only four weeks had elapsed since quitting Medina.Muhammad: Victory Course of the battle On Wednesday night, the tenth of Shawwal, the Muslim army arrived at Hunain. Malik bin ‘Awf, who had previously entered the valley by night, gave orders to his army to hide inside the valley and lurk for the Muslims on roads, entrances, and narrow hiding places. His orders to his men were to hurl stones at Muslims whenever they caught sight of them and then to make one-man attacks against them. When Muslims started camping, arrows began showering intensely at them. Their enemy’s battalions started a fierce attack against the Muslims, who had to retreat in disorder and utter confusion. It is reported that only a few soldiers stayed behind and fought, including Ali bin Abu Talib, the standard bearer, Abbas, Fazal bin Abbas, Usamah, and Abi Sufyan bin HirithBattle of Hunayn, Ezsoftech.comln Mughazi, vol. III, page 602 "Come on, people! I am the Messenger of Allâh. I am Muhammad, the son of Abdullah." Then Muhammad said "O, Allâh, send down Your Help!", later Muslims’ returned to the Battlefield. Muhammad, then Picking up a handful of earth, he hurled it at their faces while saying: "May your faces be shameful." Their eyes were thick with dust and the enemy began to retreat in utter confusion, according to the Muslim scholar Safi-ur-Rahman Mubarakpuri Enemy Flees, 70 killed After the enemy was defeated. About seventy men of Thaqif alone were killed, and the Muslims captured all their riding camels, weapons and cattle. The Quran verse 9:25 was also revealed in this event according to Muslim scholars: }} Some of the enemies fled, and Muhammad chased after them. Similar battalions chased after other enemies, Rabi‘a bin Rafi‘ caught up with Duraid bin As-Simmah who was an old man, and killed him. . This is mentioned by the Muslim jurist Tabari as follows: }} Aftermath Because Malik ibn Awf al-Nasri had brought the families and flocks of the Hawazin along, the Muslims were able to capture huge spoils, consisting of 6,000 women and children were taken prisoners and 24,000 camels were captured. Some Bedouins fled, and split into two groups. . One group went back, resulting in the Battle of Autas, while the larger group found refuge at al-Ta'if, where Muhammad besieged them. Islamic Primary sources The event is mentioned in the Sunni Hadith collection Sahih Bukhari as follows: }} The event is also in Imam Maliks Al-Muwatta as follows: }} See also *Muhammad as a warrior References External links *http://islamweb.net/ver2/archive/article.php?lang=E&id=40434 *http://islamanswers.net/moreAbout/Hunayn.htm *http://hizb-ut-tahrir.org/english/books/state/chapter_27.html Category:Battles of Abu Ubaidah ibn al-Jarrah Category:Campaigns led by Muhammad Category:Battles of Khalid ibn Walid Category:Conflicts in 630 Category:630s in Asia